


On Your Knees

by aiIenzo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiIenzo/pseuds/aiIenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even though Michael would let himself be fucked in the middle of a club, Ray didn’t want to humiliate him that badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that I just opened a word document and shamelessly wrote Raychael PWP for no reason, you’d be absolutely right. And if you think I was so irritated at coming up with a title that I just put something filthy, you’d be right again. Also, first Ray/Michael fic, holla.

The club was dark, full of sweat and noise and alcohol and _people_. Ray couldn’t figure out which of the four he despised most at any particular moment, his fingers twitching irritably as the foreign world slammed repeatedly into his conscience.

He took another drink of water, the warm glass and cool liquid combining on his lips to create an unpleasant experience, easily mirroring the atmosphere around him. He raised his vision to scan for Michael, the only reason he’d be here, the only person who’d be able to convince him to come.

The redhead was casually pressed against the wall at the edge of the dance floor. His eyes were heavy with alcohol and his hips were pressed into a sweet girl as she moved against him, skirt riding up as it caught against the fabric of his jeans. The drink in his hand was tilting perilously, his grip slack as he watched the girl in front of him, his other hand clenched firmly against his side, refusing to touch her.

Ray smiled bitterly, despite himself. Michael always tried so hard to be good.

Ray spotted movement, a friend whispering something into Michael’s ears, and he watched as the smile adored Michael’s face, a drunken slur of an expression, melted with lust and twisted with obedience. Michael muttered words in response, a small gesture towards the bar where Ray was seated and the undeniable formation of his name upon Michael’s lips, and Ray felt his irritation take back burner.

Loyalty was admirable. And even with the noticeable bulge in Michael’s pants, thanks to the pretty girl he refused to touch, there would be no relief for him until they went home. Ray supposed that deserved a little slack, even if he was being blatantly ignored.

He stood up and made his way around the edges of the room, sticking close to the wall to avoid the throngs of inebriated, sexualized products of loneliness. A girl eyed him closely, but he avoided her gaze, sight and mind focused only on the man in the corner.

Michael didn’t notice him until Ray had already slid a hand around his hip, gripping a little harder than he needed to. There was a shock through Michael’s skin, a jump, until he met Ray’s eyes and relaxed, a smile gracing his face that almost reached his Heineken-clouded eyes.

"Ray! I thought you might have left," Michael laughed softly, and to his credit, he did sound a  _little_  ashamed of himself.

The girl, previous entranced by how sweetly she could press herself against Michael, sensed the disturbance and turned to face him. The group around them started to dissipate at the sight of Ray’s possessive posture, the way his arms curled around Michael’s hips, and of the catch in Michael’s breath when he spoke.

Ray didn’t relinquish his grip on Michael’s side, but let his other hand wrap around to slide two fingers under the waistband of Michael’s jeans, whispering into the skin of Michael’s neck that he had become so accustomed to.

"Want to tell your friend to leave, babe?"

Michael shivered, but whether from the sound of Ray’s voice or the fingers pressing against the sensitive skin underneath his jeans, Ray could never tell. But Michael complied, he always did.

"Get lost, sweetie," he said, nodding to the direction of the crowd as his voice cracked, only slightly. She barely had time to look offended before she met Ray’s eyes and realized she didn’t have a chance against the possession she found there.

As she turned on her heel to leave, another sleek expanse of skin against nameless bodies, Michael immediately found his defenses, pressing back against Ray’s chest in an effort to to seduce his way out of reprimand.

"I hope you don’t think that was a thing. Because it wasn’t, a thing. Just a dance."

Ray smiled, the warmth of Michael’s body radiating against him as he placed a kiss on Michael’s neck. His hand pressed Michael further into him as his fingers worked their way to the button on Michael’s pants.

"You sure it wasn’t anything?" he asked, voice low, barely audible over the pounding of music, but he knew Michael was hanging on every word. He always had. With a swift motion, he undid the button and slid his hand inside, feeling Michael buck up against him in surprise as Ray pressed the palm of his hand into the outline of Michael’s cock through his boxers.

"Fuck! Ray—"

"Because, for not being anything, it got you pretty fucking hard."

He  _squeezed_ , and Michael’s hands flew back to grip against Ray’s thighs, fingers dipping deep into the fabric. He bucked again, and Ray’s cock twitched in response as Michael’s head flew back to his shoulder, biting his lip to avoid cursing.

"Mm, Ray, can we please—"

"Go somewhere else?" Ray asked, grinding into Michael’s ass slowly, relishing as Michael tried to choose between pressing himself back against Ray’s cock and pushing into his hand. "I thought you liked this, being lewd in public? You didn’t seem to mind when she was doing it."

"I’m sorry!" Michael gritted out, and the grip of his hands became tighter. "Please, just… bathroom, anywhere—  _ah_! Ray!”

Ray smiled as he squeezed again before pulling his hand out. He had some decency, after all. And even though Michael would let himself be fucked in the middle of a club, Ray didn’t want to humiliate him that badly.

"Go," he muttered, biting down lightly on Michael’s neck, and Michael’s movement was immediate, grabbing Ray’s wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom. The people they pushed through gave them no notice, though one guy raised his eyebrows at the sight of Michael’s undone pants.

The stalls were big, designed specifically for this purpose, and most of them were covered in graffiti and band stickers. Numbers and notes were plastered on the walls, and the music was equally loud, echoing around the cheap interior and stalls as Michael pulled Ray into the nearest one.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ray rounded on him, pressing Michael into the flimsy wall and pinning his hands above his head. Michael let out small exclamation of surprise, torn between meeting Ray’s eyes and keeping them closed. Because honestly, he knew what was coming, and that knowledge was what always led him to dragging Ray out to the clubs, letting girls plaster themselves to his side as Ray watched in the distance. He knew that Ray was possessive, and he knew he would pay for his flirtations.

It was habitual, and Michael loved it. But Ray never left him room for forethought.

"You never learn, do you Michael?"

Ray’s mouth had taken the skin of Michael’s neck roughly between his lips, abusing it until it flared red, a mark of property Michael wouldn’t be able to ignore in the coming days. A swift reminder that Michael would secretly adore.

"Ray…" he groaned, trying to thrust against the body in front of him, but Ray only smiled, finally capturing Michael’s lips in a heated kiss that was more teeth and dominance than sympathy. A brush of Michael’s tongue against his lips, coy and teasing, was all it took for Ray to bite down gently, feeling a shiver run through his body as Michael whimpered softly, pliable beneath his fingers and mouth.

He pulled away to bury his face against Michael’s neck again, breathing him in and shivering slightly as his dick pressed against his jeans in response. He raised his lips to Michael’s ear, a gentle kiss belying his filthy intentions.

"On your knees."

Ray smugly notes the smallest intake of breath that Michael tries to hide, the curse on his lips barely reaching him. He releases Michael’s wrists and the boy falls to his knees in front of him obediently, fingers moving quickly to undo Ray’s pants, eyes bright with lust and eager to please.

Michael has them undone quickly, tented boxers following with ease and Ray has to wind his hand in Michael’s hair with a hiss when Michael quickly runs his mouth across the underside, swirling his tongue around the head and licking the precum he finds there.

"Fuck," Ray mutters, placing his free hand on top of Michael’s where it rested against his thigh, steadying himself as he wrapped his other hand around Ray’s base, leaning in to suck the head into the wet heat of his mouth.

Ray momentarily loses his composure, throwing his head back against the wall behind him and gripping Michael’s hair  _hard_. Michael was taking him in slowly, running his tongue across every inch before pulling out, stroking Ray with easy practice, lips pulled into a smirk against his cock as Ray involuntarily bucked, trying to retrieve that warmth.

"You’re still in trouble, you know," Ray grinds out, jerking Michael’s head back slightly with the hand tangled in his hair. "No teasing."

Michael looked like he wanted to fight it, but the moment Ray pushed his hand aside and replaced it with his own, lining his dick up with Michael’s lips, sheen with spit, Michael’s eyes clouded.

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly. "Yeah, okay."

Ray nudges Michael’s lower lip open with the tip of his cock, watching as a shiver runs through him. Michael loves it, and Ray loves seeing him like this, so obedient, so pliable, so eager to please.

"Open up, pretty."

It’s all he says and it’s quickly obeyed, Michael’s strangled moan swallowed by Ray pushing forward into that soft heat of Michael’s mouth. Michael’s eyes close, opening his mouth to take in everything Ray can give him, and taking it beautifully. Ray’s hand tightens on Michael’s hair as he wills himself to have more control, but he swears to god no one should look that pretty on their knees.

Ray’s thrusts are smooth and gentle, a hidden ferocity behind them that makes him shaky with the pressure of self control as Michael digs his fingers into the denim of Ray’s jeans. His eyes open, just enough to look up at Ray as Ray’s cock slides, slick, in and out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Michael…" Ray curses, bringing his hand from Michael’s hair to run a thumb across Michael cheekbone, holding his head in place as he gives a hard, involuntary thrust down Michael’s throat.

Michael doesn’t react, only closing his eyes to concentrate and making appreciative sounds as Ray’s thrusts speed up, content to kneel there and let his mouth be fucked. Ray can’t help himself, and soon he’s talking lowly, whispering how good Michael’s mouth feels, how he’s so good on his knees, so good at taking his dick, and Michael’s grip on Ray’s body becomes tighter, needier, nothing but lust and arousal as he moves one hand to press hard against his own cock through his undone pants.

"You look so good like this baby," Ray mutters, and when Michael looks up at him again, cheeks red and lips plush and pink, Ray feels his toes curl as heat swirls inside of him. The tension in him is building, and he is hyper aware of each little move Michael tries to make with his tongue, desperate to get Ray to spill into his mouth.

"Fuck, Michael, I’m gonna come," he grinds out, biting his lip, and Michael grips him harder, staring up at him with pleading eyes. Ray knows exactly what he wants.

He manages one last curse, thrusting wildly into Michael’s mouth as stars burst behind his eyes and his world goes white. He feels Michael swallowing around him, taking in everything he can, and his movements slow. Michael keeps his lips wrapped loosely around Ray, letting him ride out his orgasm, until Ray stops completely, pulling out and falling back against the wall behind him.

"Fuck…" Ray mutters, his knees weak and his legs shaky. He reaches out a hand to Michael, who takes it gratefully, pulling himself up and running his tongue across his lips, which are red and swollen. Michael smiles at him, pleased with himself, but there’s an obvious tent in his boxers and a desperation in his eyes.

"So… me next?" he asks hopefully, but Ray scoffs at him.

"In a bathroom stall? Disgusting. Have some decency."

Michael throws his head against Ray’s chest with a groan, and Ray wraps his arms around him.

"Please?" Michael mumbles, shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot. "I think I fucking deserve it after that."

Ray smiles, laying a chaste kiss to the top of Michael’s head before pulling away.

"I’ll tell you what, if you can make it through the car ride, you can have free reign when we get home. Deal?"

Michael open-mouth kisses him, hard and forceful, and Ray can still taste himself, lingering on Michael’s lips.

"Fucking deal," he replies, slamming the stall door open with Ray’s hand wound tightly in his.


End file.
